In a communications environment, a client/server relationship is often used to interconnect services that may be distributed across different remote locations. Often times a user may execute an application locally on the user's client device, and the application may retrieve data associated with the application from a remote server connected with the client device over a network. In an example scenario, after a connection is established between the client device and the server, the application may forward a request to the server, and the server may in turn send a request to a database to retrieve requested data and information. The server may return the retrieved data to the client device which may display the information to the user and enable the user to interact with the data.
A remote procedure call (RPC) protocol may sometimes be used to forward a request from a local client to a remote server to retrieve requested data. The RPC protocol, however, may involve some complex coding, and may require specialized configurations on the server side for enabling a successful RPC protocol for data retrieval. Additionally, some servers may become overloaded when a large quantity of users employ the RPC for accessing data, due to multiple redundancy of the RPC protocol. When servers become overloaded, users can lose established connections and may be unable to reconnect, which may reduce an overall quality of experience for user, and may prevent the user from accessing data through the client application. Furthermore, when a user is able to reconnect, the user may have to re-authenticate themselves with the server, because a context between the server and the client may only be active as long as a specific connection is alive. If the connection is lost due to a dropped connection, going out of range, switching to a new connection, or going into hibernation, for example, the user may have to re-establish a context with the server each time the client reconnects.